In Her Bed
by shyauthor1994
Summary: After falling in a river on a hunt Faye needs Spikes help to stay alive. Fayexspike fluff


Don't own Cowboy Bebop or its characters...

Jet looked up when the hatch opened and his cigar promptly fell from his mouth when he saw Spike Spiegel carry Faye Valentine into the main room. Considering they had gone in search of a bounty perfectly healthy a few hours before hand whatever was wrong with the gambler had to have happened while they were on the hunt. Upon further inspection he noticed how pale the woman in his friends arms looked as she constantly shivered.

"What the hell happened out there? This was supposed to be an easy bounty."

Spike lowered the purple haired beauty onto the couch and paced the room as he explained. "The bastard ran. We followed him to the river and she just had to get herself thrown in."

Jets eyes widened. "She fell in the river?"

Spike lit a smoke and took a quick drag to keep his shaking hands busy. "The ass hole threw her in. Her body hit the ice so hard it cracked Jet then she slipped under. I had to get in and pull her out before she sunk."

It was then he noticed that Spike was soaked and shivering himself. Cursing Jet picked up Faye and started walking towards the bathroom. Spike followed with a confused and almost helpless look on his face. When they reached the bathroom Jet put Faye down in the shower stall and turned to Spike.

"You need to strip down and start the hot water. Strip her down to her underwear too. Get in with her until she's coherent again."

"You want me to sit in a shower stall with her half naked? Do you want me to die?"

"She definitely will die if we don't get her core temperature back up."

Spike nodded and took off his jacket and tie. Jet left the room as he unbuttoned his shirt and reached for his pants. He closed the door behind him with a grim face and hoped they were getting to her in time. If she didn't survive it would crush them all, especially Spike.

In the bathroom Spike turned on the taps so the water was just under scolding. Taking a deep breath he unfastened Fayes shorts and shimmied them down her legs before slipping her top off of her small frame. Sitting with his back against the wall under the spray he pulled her still unconscious body into his lap and lay her head in the crook of his neck so she wouldn't swallow any water.

"Come on Faye." He murmured. "Wake up and curse at me, yell at me, hit me so I know you're okay."

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes ticking away seemed like hours to Spike as he sat under the spray hoping she would wake up and scream at him for holding her while she was in her underwear. The thought brought a smirk to his mouth. She was going to be pissed. Embarrassed but pissed and she'll run away to her room and throw something at him and steal his smokes and blush even though she doesn't want to because she cares what he thinks. God he wants her to wake up. So much.

Eventually her shivering stopped. Taking it as a sign he sighed in relief until he felt the water turn cold. Cursing he put her against the wall and turned the water off pulling open the door he yelled for Jet before going back to her and pulling her close to keep her as warm as possible. When Jet returned Spike looked up worried.

"The hot water ran out. What do we do?"

Jet cursed. "Dry yourselves off and get her into dry underwear. Don't forget to dry her hair then get yourselves into bed and put as many extra blankets on there as you can find. I'll try and find a beanie."

Spike nodded before stopping in front of her door. "I have to change her?"

Jet rolled his eyes. "This is a medical emergency, she'll forgive you."

"She's going to kill me Jet."

"I'll protect you, go."

He nodded and entered the room putting Fayes unconscious form on the bed as he found a towel and peeled off her wet underwear before wrapping the towel around her then getting another and drying her hair. When he was satisfied with her hair he made sure to wipe down her body then went back to the bathroom for yet another towel to keep her covered and quickly wrapped her in it then discarded the wet towels. When she was under her own blankets he went and retrieved his as well stopping briefly to dry himself off and change into dry boxers. When he returned Jet was placing an old beanie over her head.

"You found one."

"Yeah from back in my cop days, knew I had one somewhere."

Spike nodded as Jet left the room closing the door behind him. When the light from the hall way was expelled he moved with confidence in the pitch black room and climbed in beside his partner. He lay next to her for a few minutes before he felt movement beside him. Turning on his side he watched as Fayes eyes opened slowly then widened in shock.

"Wh-what?" her voice was so small and croaky that on any other day he would have laughed.

"You got tossed in the river. We need to get your core temperature back up so your stuck with me."

She frowned and chewed on her lip. He watched as something clicked and her eyes went hard with anger. "I'm almost naked and dry." she glared with narrowed eyes waiting for his response.

He chuckled. "Calm down. We had to get into the shower cos that was the fastest way to heat you up but we ran out of hot water so we're here now."

"And I got dry how?"

"It was either me or Jet and Jet left so..." Some colour came back into her cheeks briefly as she blushed before a shiver racked her whole body. Instantly he frowned. "You're shivering again."

She rolled her eyes at his remark and huffed. "I'm c-cold, I-idiot."

Rolling his eyes he pulled her closer. When she made a noise of protest his gaze pierced through hers. "You need to get warm and I have plenty of body heat so suck it up cos I'm not letting you die cos you're too stubborn to do what I know you want to."

A smirk grew as his last words left his mouth. She glared but shuffled closer until she was almost pressed against him. His arms wound around her and pulled her properly against him until there was no space between them at all. When she gasped he smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting us comfortable and making sure you're warm enough."

"I can hear the smirk in your voice Spike."

"Well look at the bright side."

"What?"

"You're alive and you finally got me in your bed."

She snorted and hit his chest lightly. "If I had the strength to really hit you right now."

Chuckling the hand that curled around her rubbed her arm making her stop. "Just rest Faye. We can argue later."

Sighing she nodded and turned more to her side so she could get closer to him, leaving her hand on his chest. Yawning she closed her eyes. "Spike?" she murmured sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"You're warm."

He smiled to himself. "That's why I'm in your bed remember."Another light slap hit his bare chest and his smiled widened slightly.

"Thank you." Her words were slightly slurred as she mumbled a thanks that she would definitely deny later on. Another yawn escaped her mouth as she slipped deeper into sleep.

When her breathing evened out he held her just a bit tighter and stared at the ceiling as he felt every exhale against his skin praying that nothing would go wrong during the night. He counted her heartbeats until he too slipped into a dreamless sleep sometime just before sunrise. Jet arrived when he woke to check on them only to find them tangled together rather tightly. Smirking he walked closer only to have Spike snap awake.

Jet froze as his friend looked around then spotted him. "How is she?" he asked quietly.

Carefully Spike pulled himself away from the slumbering beauty beside him and made sure to keep her covered by the blankets as he slipped out of her bed. He walked over to his long time friend so they could converse without waking her.

"She woke up last night."

"How was she?"

Spike smirked. "Pissed."

Jet chuckled quietly. "Good means she's going to be okay. I'm surprised you're still here if she was okay last night."

"She started shivering again."

"So that's why you were so tangled."

Spikes cheeks warmed. "Of course."

Jet smirked. "Right well, I'm going to make breakfast and tell Ed to leave you two alone. You should probably get back into bed she's looking for you."

"Huh?"

Spike frowned and turned to the bed to see Faye reaching out to the empty side of the bed which he had occupied previously. Glaring at an amused Jet he told his friend to get lost before going back to the bed. He climbed in and watched in amusement as Faye immediately snuggled into his side. He let himself relax again and fell into a light sleep.

A few hours later Faye woke slowly feeling warm and cosy. Flexing her fingers she felt something other than sheets beneath her hand and froze.

"Calm down Faye you were dying remember? Body heat."

She let out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding and shyly opened her eyes to look up into his though they were closed. He looked like he was asleep but she knew he wasn't. Then he opened his eyes and directed his dark gaze at her.

"Hi." She whispered as a blush stained her cheeks.

Spike smirked. "Hey yourself."

Her blush intensified as she pulled away slightly. Looking down she squeaked and pulled the blankets tightly to her chest. Spike chuckled. She frowned and glared at him.

"Don't."

"Don't know why you're being modest, I saw it all last night anyway when I dried you off and changed you."

"Like I'm gonna parade around cos you saw me naked when I was half dead and unconscious."

"If I were you I would."

She glared. "Why cos you wanna get another peek you pervert?"

Raising an eyebrow his smirk widened. "You know you want me so don't even act all high and mighty. Hell you're blushing right now because you're embarrassed but you're also happy cos I like what I saw."

"Excuse me?!" She sat up facing him with the blankets pulled tight to her front.

"Oh please you wouldn't turn me away if I jumped you right now let alone any other day because no matter what you say you do care, besides I saved your life, you should be grateful not pissed."

He watched as her anger deflated somewhat the blush draining from her face. Her gaze fell to the bed as she fiddled with her fingers. His smirk dropped and he sighed. Getting out of bed he made it to the door before her voice stopped him.

"Spike?"

"Gonna get dressed and head to breakfast come down if you feel like it or we'll save some for you and bring it up."

He was through the door and in his room before she could say thank you, the words spoken to the empty space where he stood moments before. She stayed in her room throughout breakfast, not feeling up to being around Spike after the awkward moment they had shared. She was laying with her back to the door when she heard it open sometime later. Turning she expected to see Spike but was surprised to see Jet instead.

"Jet?"

"Brought you breakfast. Spike said you might be hungry."

"Yeah." she looked away as he put the plate down and approached her.

"He was worried you know."

"What?"

"He didn't cry or yell or shout. He did everything I told him to and wouldn't leave your side."

"Why are you telling me this Jet?"

"I'm telling you this so that you understand that he does care about you." before she could ask any more questions Jet was gone leaving her door open in his wake.

Making up her mind she went in search of her bushy haired companion. After searching every other area of the ship she found herself in front of his bedroom door. Knocking lightly she opened the door and peered in. He was on his back with his arm across his face. Just as she was about to back out of the room he spoke.

"What do you want Faye?"

Frowning she approached the bed and sat on the edge facing him. "You're tired?"

"Didn't sleep well."

Her frown deepened. "Why not?"

He sighed and got out of bed reaching for a cigarette and lighter. Once the cancer stick was lit he blew the smoke from his mouth and turned back to her. "Someone had to make sure you were breathing and your heart was beating during the night."

Her heart swelled at his words and she approached him until she was standing right in front of him. She pulled the cigarette from his mouth and put it out before reaching up on her tip toes and placing a feather light kiss to his lips. She pulled away and watched his blank expression carefully.

"Thank you."

She turned and began walking away until a large bony hand enclosed over her wrist. She was yanked back around to face his impassive expression as his eyes bore into hers. Her breathing quickened when he didn't let her go merely kept hold of her wrist as he stepped even closer so that with every breath she took their chests brushed.

"What was that?"

Taking a deep breath she kept her gaze on his. "A thank you."

"No. What was that?"

She dropped her gaze and sighed before looking back into his eyes. "Me showing I care."

Spinning on her heel she pulled her wrist free as he stood frozen and marched out of his room not even noticing she was being followed as she reached her own room. She turned to locked the door and came face to face with the same man she had run from causing a gasp to echo in her quiet room.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Wondering if you'll turn me away though I seriously doubt it."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not every day that a woman approaches you in her underwear and thanks you with a kiss before running away. Call me crazy but to me that's a sign I should follow."

Cheeks pink once again Faye realised she hadn't dressed at all rather preferring staying under the blankets after Spike had left her. Biting her lip she looked up at him shyly and waited. He smirked before stepping forward causing her to step back until he was far enough in that he could close and lock the door behind him. When the lock was activated he turned back to her and took one more step forward so that they were chest to chest.

He reached for her and pulled her flush against him as he bent his head to deliver a dizzying kiss to her lips. When he pulled away her hands came up to the back of his head and she pushed herself up to pull him back to her pressing her whole body to his as she kissed him for all she was worth. His arms snaked around her waist before travelling down so his hands could take hold of her thighs pulling her off the ground so that she could wrap her legs around his hips. He backed them up to the bed until they fell on to the mess of blankets.

As Jet approached the door to check on the eldest female of the ship his ears picked up on strange but mortifying sounds coming from behind the door. His ears almost rang painfully at the sounds of low male groans mixed with female moans and giggles. He shook his head and walked as fast as he could away from the door promptly telling Ed to in no uncertain terms go near that door as long as it was closed. Ed merely cocked her head to the side.

"Okay Jet-person Ed will stay away from Faye Faye and Spike-person while they sleep but should we not look after them if they are making noises like they are in pain?"

Jet went red in the face and lit a cigar. "No, they can look after each other I'm sure they'll be fine. Just stay away until they come out okay?"

"Okay, okay Ed will stay away if you say."

Jet grunted and with a nod lent back on the couch with one thought. _Bout damn time but did ya have to do it during the day_ _when it was quiet_ _?_


End file.
